


November 9, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos glowered the minute many stray animals ran into the kitchen.





	November 9, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos glowered the minute many stray animals ran into the kitchen and ate supper with him.

THE END


End file.
